fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrogen
Hydrogen 'was a Snowiss girl group formed by SNOW Entertainment in 2007, comprising of Yumi Tanaka, Akira Minamoto, Fruita Starbasher, Hana Watanabe and Ryuna Kisaragi. Events Pre-debut Hydrogen was originally meant to be a seven-member group, however, this was scrapped off. The first Hydrogen member to enter a training contract under SNOW-E was Akira, who auditioned in early 2002 during the first SNOW Entertainment National Auditions in Centralia, Snowlands. Among the 200 participants for the girls, Akira came in sixth in best execution and eighth in best singer categories, which led her to enter the agency in October 2002. Fruita and Hana were the second and third members, respectively, to enter SNOW-E. Both auditioned for the second annual SNOW Entertainment National Auditions held once again in Centralia, Snowlands. Fruita placed seventh in best execution, third in best singer and first in best rapper, while Hana placed fifth in best execution, fourth in best rapper and third in best dancer categories, landing both a contract with the agency in February 2003. Ryuna entered SNOW-E after auditioning in the third annual SENA held in Awgen, Snowlands. She placed thirteenth on best execution, which would have not landed her into the agency if it weren't for her fifth best singer and first best dancer rankings. She joined the company on August 2004. Yumi was the last member to enter the agency on the fourth SENA held in Osaperave, Snowlands. She marked first best execution and first best singer awards, as well as the third best dancer. She joined the company immediately after the audition, August 2005. In December 2006, SNOW Entertainment announced the formation of a five-member girl group, which would have a unique but coordinated overall concept and would also debut with a single. Ryuna was the first member to be announced, followed by Hana, Fruita, Akira and Yumi. Debut: Sweet Delight, Burn, Bonanza ''coming soon... Discography Hydrogen have released five studio albums and ten extended plays. One reissue has been released. Also, they have forty-seven singles. * '''Pastel Night '''is the debut extended play of Hydrogen, containing five songs, also the lead single '''Sweet Delight. It was released both digitally and physically in Snowlands on 11 January 2007. The EP sold 800 thousand physical copies nationwide, with 3.3 million digital sales recorded. Also, as of October 2017, the music video for Sweet Delight, re-released on 2010 characterized by its colorful filters and environment has reached 400 million views on Scite. ** Pastel Night was awarded Album of the Year at the 2007 Snowiss Music Awards. Sweet Delight was also nominated for Song of the Year, but sadly, didn't win. ** Sweet Delight landed Hydrogen their first ever commercial advertisement contracts with the Cooleeze Frozen Goods, an ice cream company. ** On the second week of their promotions with Sweet Delight, member Akira got a knee injury, forcing her to not attend a week's worth of performances, and also, leading to the group to change their choreography positions and leave Akira's part unsung. ** Pastel Night contains the songs Sweet Delight, Would You Like?, Comic Strip, Repair, and Whoosh. *** Sweet Delight was written, arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, composed of Lucas Park and Jack Choi (under the name DIAMOND). Sweet Delight talks of an impossible dream that you would only achieve by believing you can. It has an energetic, 8-bit soundtrack theme, synchronized with fast beats and a medium-dominant bass. *** Would You Like? was written, arranged and produced by Mayu Arisawa. Would You Like? talks of a desperate girl trying to confess to her crush by giving him gifts. The song is characterized by its upbeat rhythm, drums prevailing over the synths. *** Comic Strip was written by Yumi Tanaka and Fruita Starbasher, also, arranged and produced by Mayu Arisawa. Comic Strip talks of an event in a girl's unbelievable to be true, something that she saw in a comic strip, something that would have never happened in an ordinary girl's life. It has yet another upbeat theme with a guitar providing its main instrument. *** Repair was written by the SNOW duo and Sachira Yoiko, and is also arranged and produced by the SNOW duo. Repair talks of a heart in need of fixing because it doesn't have the one it loves. It is a ballad, characterized by its mellow piano rhythm and snare drums. *** Whoosh was written by Hana Watanabe and Ryuna Kisaragi, and is arranged and produced by Mayu Arisawa. As the final track for the album, Whoosh has a moderate rhythm, with the usual synths and drums, talking of problems that should be gone like WHOOSH! * Number Two '''is Hydrogen's second EP, containing five songs, with the lead singles '''Burn '''and '''Boom Boom Bloom. Burn was pre-released on 26 May 2007 and Boom Boom Bloom on 30 October 2007, with the actual album released on 1 January 2008, both physically and digitally. It sold 4 million copies nationwide, with 10.7 million digital copies recorded. As of October 2017, the music video for Burn, re-released on 2010 has been viewed 870 million times and Boom Boom Bloom, also re-released on 2010 has been viewed 1.8 billion times in Scite. ** Number Two was nominated for Album of the Year in the 2007 Snowiss Music Awards, unfortunately, a one-point difference from Pastel Night made it second place. However, the music video for Boom Boom Bloom won Best Music Video award. ** Burn's promotion period on music shows lasted for only a month, however, Boom Boom Bloom, from originally a month was extended to two due to popular demand. ** Number Two contains five songs: Burn, Boom Boom Bloom, Don't You Dare Say Anything, Refrain and Let's Have A Blast. *** Burn was written, arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, particularly showcasing Hydrogen's much darker side. Characterized by electric guitars and dominant drums, the song talks of a love that could burn and hurt you if you left it behind, more of like a promise that shouldn't be broken. *** Boom Boom Bloom, written, arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, has a brighter side and a cute but vibrant concept. Showcasing synths and comic sound effects, it tells of a girl who has finally told her crush what her intentions and feelings are, and although her crush acknowledged this, she doesn't know what to do next. *** Don't You Dare Say Anything continues Hydrogen's darker side, the side that could burn. Written, produced and arranged by the SNOW duo, this is characterized by its unnerving piano work with bass drums accompanying it. It tells of a relationship where a girl feels really left out by a guy, so she challenged herself to be a more mature woman and let herself boss the other guy around, without having the guy say anything to contrast the girl's wishes. *** Refrain is yet another unnerving song, this time with synths and an occasional trumpet, but with the usual bass drum accompanying it. Written by Yumi Tanaka and Sachira Yoiko, and arranged and produced by Mayu Arisawa, this song is mellow and more of a ballad. It continues the story from Don't You Dare Say Anything. This time, everything has changed and the guy is in the brink of leaving the girl, so she thinks of different ways to refrain the guy. *** Let's Have A Blast!, written by Ryuna Kisaragi, arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, is an upbeat party song with the piano-trumpet-drums theme. Let's push aside any problems and let's just party all night, Ryuna would say. * Truth '''is Hydrogen's first studio album, containing 13 songs, seven of which are lead singles and all of which are released prior to the album debut. It sold 8 million physical copies and 18.9 million digital copies nationwide, making it the most best-selling album of Hydrogen for the year. It was released 25 December 2008. ** Truth won Song of the Year in the 2008 Snowiss Music Awards, and the Metropolitan Craze music video as Music Video of the Year. Hydrogen also won two consecutive top-spots in the Album of the Year award, one is Truth and the other Number Two. This made them win Artist of the Year. ** The lead singles include '''Truth, Ink and Paper, Let's Call It A Day, Unseen, Metropolitan Craze, Spring Ring, and Only In My Dreams. All songs ranked in the newly-developed Musicstream Top 50 List, and also all of these ranking on the Top 10. ** Truth contains thirteen songs: Truth, Ink and Paper, Let's Call It A Day, Unseen, Metropolitan Craze, Spring Ring, Only In My Dreams, Ultimately On Top, To the Max, Headphones, Calendar, Holiday Breeze and Good Night. *** Truth, written by the whole Hydrogen unit, and arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, was Hydrogen's first song to be placed as a lead single. Unlike the title, Truth talks pretty much about lies and gossip, to which the girls have refuted successfully. Truth starts slow, and rises slowly into a dramatic climax in the choruses with the orchestra theme. **** "Boom boom! Like that! Gonna punch you with the truth!" *** Ink and Paper pretty much showcases the group's desires and wishes, to become successful, to leave a legacy behind, and "write it with ink and paper". Written by Akira Minamoto and Hana Watanabe, this song is pretty light-hearted, with an electric piano as a main instrument and the bass and the snares pulling the beats. **** "Why don't we start by writing it with ink and paper?" *** Let's Call It A Day focuses more on optimism and positivity after a long day of hard work and problem solving, but then, "let's call it a day". Written by Ryuna Kisaragi, this song is again, light-hearted and energetic, with a flute and synths serving as main instruments. **** "No, it's stress, acne's gonna grow again! Oh no no, I don't wanna FACE it!" *** Unseen is a ballad, literally talking about being unseen and unnoticed, being a regular person, being someone who doesn't get much attention even though you try your best to get everything right. Written again by all Hydrogen members, and arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, this piece focuses more on the vocals and harmonies of the girls, with a soft piano to accompany in every second and every minute of the song. **** "Why...? What do you see...? Open your eyes and you'll see me..." *** Metropolitan Craze jumps from the sadness into an ultra-upbeat summer song, telling about a life in the city, a difficult life of choices, what to wear, what to eat, where to go, as well as all the positive air around you while you walk in the sidewalks. Written, arranged and produced by the SNOW duo, it contains a lot of synths and drums as well as an accordion. **** "Jumping and running and walking the streets, everything seems perfect to me~" * After All '''is Hydrogen's third EP released on 15 March 2009. It contains five songs, with the lead single '''Harmony, which is pre-released to the market after a leaking scandal. After All sold 2 million copies nationwide and 10 million digital downloads. ** After All contains the tracks Harmony, No Pressure, Blind Optimist, Shades of Blue and Little Bit Longer. ** After All was highly appraised for its lyric work and content, however, some critics suggested that the album was a little bit mellow and lacked energy and competency. However, the album still sold over two million copies. ** Together with the repackage, the After All era sold over 5 million albums and downloaded 20 million times. * After All: Part Two '''is Hydrogen's first reissue of the After All release, released on 20 December 2009, serving as a holiday present to Hydrogen fans. It contains the same five songs from the After All release and also two new songs, '''Discord '''and '''I Wanna Party, the earlier being a lead single along with Harmony. The repackage sold over 3 million copies nationwide and was downloaded 10 million times. ** After All contains lead singles Harmony, Discord and I Wanna Party as well as supporting tracks No Pressure, Blind Optimist, Shades of Blue and Little Bit Longer. ** Together with the repackage, the After All era sold over 5 million albums and downloaded 20 million times. * Shape Up '''is Hydrogen's second studio album, released on 18 October 2010, containing fifteen songs wherein seven are lead singles. Shape Up sold over 15 million copies nationwide and was downloaded 20 million times. The prevailing theme over the album was change and braveness, as well as revenge and improvement. However, there is still a hint of Hydrogen's previous themes and concepts. ** Shape Up contains lead singles '''Bad Boy, Ripped, Bread and Butter, Ferociously Yours, Never Gonna Be The Same, and Change. Supporting tracks include Nobody, Mad Hat, Deluxe, Lie, I Like It, Bonjour!, Get It On and Grassland. * Power '''is Hydrogen's fourth EP released on 25 February 2011, containing five songs including the lead single '''Power. ** Power contains the lead single Power and supporting tracks Stupid, Diamond, Good Boy and Warmth. * Recruit: Prologue '''is Hydrogen's fifth EP released on 19 September 2011, containing five songs including the lead single '''Reserved. ** Recruit: Prologue '''contains lead single '''Reserved '''as well as supporting tracks '''I've Got Something, He Never Liked Me, Up And Upper, and Eventually. * Recruit: Climax '''is Hydrogen's sixth EP released on 11 January 2012, containing five songs including the lead single '''All Is Up To Me. ** Recruit: Climax '''contains lead single '''All Is Up To Me '''and B-side tracks '''Summer Wish, Never-ending Home, Melody of My Heart '''and '''Grip. * Recruit: Epilogue '''is Hydrogen's seventh EP released on 5 May 2012, containing five songs including the lead single '''Sleep Tight. ** Recruit: Epilogue '''contains lead single '''Sleep Tight '''and B-sides '''Good Luck, Disappointment, Avoidance, and Step Ahead. * 2007 '''is Hydrogen's third studio album released on 18 October 2012, containing twelve songs wherein seven are lead singles, namely '''First Thought, Charm, Evidence, Owl In The Night, Sweet Romance, Tortured Nights, and Pink Passion. This album has gained a lot of attention for Hydrogen's sudden change to a more mature and sexy concept. ** 2007 '''contains lead singles '''First Thought, Charm, Evidence, Owl In The Night, Sweet Romance, Tortured Nights, and Pink Passion '''as well as supporting tracks '''2007, Eleven, Don't Wanna Fall, King-Sized Bed, Meet You In The Club, Immortal, Time Machine '''and '''Shout Out. * Midnight '''is Hydrogen's eighth EP released on 1 June 2013, containing five songs including the lead single '''Midnight. Midnight was Hydrogen's last release before going on a year-long hiatus for a privileged rest after continuous strenuous activities for the past few years. ** Midnight '''contains the lead single '''Midnight '''as well as B-sides '''House Party, DIY, EDM '''and '''Clocked. * Comeback Hero '''is Hydrogen's fourth studio album released on 1 August 2014, containing ten songs including seven lead singles namely '''We're Back, Awaken, Rejuvenate, Living, Spring Day, Foolish Thoughts, and Bravery. The album has gained praise and recognition as well as critical acclaim for its songs largely connected to the Snowiss political incidents of 2014. ** Comeback Hero '''contains the lead singles '''We're Back, Awaken, Rejuvenate, Living, Spring Day, Foolish Thoughts, and Bravery '''as well as B-sides '''Ease The Tension, Temperament, 24/7, Drink!, Ding Dong, Out of the Blue, Sadly, I'm Not Yours, Under The Sheets and Comeback Hero. * Shout '''is Hydrogen's ninth EP released on 7 October 2015, with six songs and lead single '''Shout. ** Shout '''contains the lead single '''Shout '''and supporting tracks '''Butterflies, Wondering, Pillowfight '''and '''Prosper. * Bold Ladies '''is Hydrogen's fifth studio album released on 13 May 2016, containing fifteen songs including seven lead singles namely '''Bold Ladies, Life, Miracle Tree, Time Traveler, Good Things, Euphoria and Nostalgia. Bold Ladies received good reviews despite being released a day late after the SNOW Entertainment headquarters underwent a major fire three days prior to the scheduled release of the album. ** This was the only album to have all side-tracks to be released first before the lead singles. Also, due to SNOW Entertainment's previous beef with music chart companies in March 2016, all lead singles were entered late in the charts and not on the real-time day of release. ** This incident led Hydrogen's songs to be entered valid for the 2017 music awards shows, which counts songs released from the final half of last year to the whole 2017 itself. ** Bold Ladies '''includes lead singles '''Bold Ladies, Life, Miracle Tree, Time Traveler, Good Things, Euphoria and Nostalgia '''as well as supporting tracks '''Anthem, Your Freedom, Girl Power, Redeem, Fight Off '''and '''Severe. Scite Views Hydrogen has uploaded more than 49 official music videos to Scite, Snowlands' video-sharing website. The group's official account, HydrogenSE 'has been subscribed to by more the 37 million people. Also, Hydrogen holds the Scite record for Most Viewed Music Video in 24 Hours for Don't Say No (achieving 59 million views). Hydrogen has also been watched 43,139,803,829 times, making them the Most Watched Girl Group in Scite of All-Time and the 2nd Most Watched Snowiss Music Act of All Time (behind boy group Glass Chorale). ''This list is last modified on 4 April 2018. * 'Sweet Delight ' ** '''VIEWS: 401,209,888 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 176K * Burn ''' ** '''VIEWS: 891,117,726 ** LIKES: 28M ** DISLIKES: 188K * Boom Boom Bloom ''' ** '''VIEWS: 1,982,661,090 ** LIKES: 38M ** DISLIKES: 218K * Truth ''' ** '''VIEWS: 562,092,777 ** LIKES: 32M ** DISLIKES: 163K * Ink and Paper ** VIEWS: 330,891,415 ** LIKES: 31M ** DISLIKES: 152K * Let's Call It A Day ''' ** '''VIEWS: 437,091,827 ** LIKES: 37M ** DISLIKES: 165K * Unseen ** VIEWS: 218,902,617 ** LIKES: 24M ** DISLIKES: 130K * Metropolitan Craze ** VIEWS: 1,678,562,090 ** LIKES: 39M ** DISLIKES: 101K * Spring Ring ** VIEWS: 997,081,279 ** LIKES: 32M ** DISLIKES: 112K * Only In My Dreams ** VIEWS: 1,374,890,322 ** LIKES: 33M ** DISLIKES: 134K * Harmony ** VIEWS: 200,000,002 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 29K * Discord ** VIEWS: 340,782,222 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 45K * I Wanna Party ** VIEWS: 290,789,109 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 48K * Bad Boy ** VIEWS: 879,009,123 ** LIKES: 25M ** DISLIKES: 189K * Ripped ** VIEWS: 550,122,111 ** LIKES: 28M ** DISLIKES: 100K * Bread and Butter ** VIEWS: 380,672,555 ** LIKES: 27M ** DISLIKES: 165K * Ferociously Yours ** VIEWS: 430,334,672 ** LIKES: 26M ** DISLIKES: 198K * Never Gonna Be The Same ** VIEWS: 214,667,778 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 55K * Change ** VIEWS: 509,098,769 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 52K * Hookup ** VIEWS: 345,201,111 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 100K * Power ** VIEWS: 670,132,234 ** LIKES: 30M ** DISLIKES: 101K * Reserved ** VIEWS: 198,092,333 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 81K * All Is Up To Me ** VIEWS: 540,190,001 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 89K * Sleep Tight ** VIEWS: 176,568,267 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 30K * Charm ** VIEWS: 1,090,782,134 ** LIKES: 37M ** DISLIKES: 150K * Sweet Romance ** VIEWS: 1,299,777,120 ** LIKES: 36M ** DISLIKES: 114K * Owl In The Night ** VIEWS: 760,234,101 ** LIKES: 29M ** DISLIKES: 113K * Evidence ** VIEWS: 601,213,000 ** LIKES: 30M ** DISLIKES: 192K * Tortured Nights ** VIEWS: 999,999,999 ** LIKES: 31M ** DISLIKES: 200K * Pink Passion ** VIEWS: 2,189,029,122 ** LIKES: 43M ** DISLIKES: 490K * First Thought ** VIEWS: 432,156,288 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 122K * Midnight ** VIEWS: 566,232,102 ** LIKES: 25M ** DISLIKES: 119K * We're Back ** VIEWS: 801,801,256 ** LIKES: 24M ** DISLIKES: 102K * Awaken ** VIEWS: 309,123,444 ** LIKES: 22M ** DISLIKES: 111K * Rejuvenate ** VIEWS: 449,291,336 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 100K * Spring Day ** VIEWS: 1,311,311,133 ** LIKES: 34M ** DISLIKES: 210K * Foolish Thoughts ** VIEWS: 1,734,526,231 ** LIKES: 36M ** DISLIKES: 245K * Bravery ** VIEWS: 978,021,213 ** LIKES: 30M ** DISLIKES: 201K * Shout ** VIEWS: 914,090,090 ** LIKES: 27M ** DISLIKES: 178K * Bold Ladies ** VIEWS: 2,209,770,180 ** LIKES: 47M ** DISLIKES: 230K * Miracle Tree ** VIEWS: 1,090,299,012 ** LIKES: 44M ** DISLIKES: 200K * Life ** VIEWS: 1,000,000,188 ** LIKES: 40M ** DISLIKES: 198K * Good Things ** VIEWS: 2,322,000,871 ** LIKES: 48M ** DISLIKES: 250K * Euphoria ** VIEWS: 2,000,100,999 ** LIKES: 45M ** DISLIKES: 254K * Time Traveler ** VIEWS: 1,789,099,000 ** LIKES: 41M ** DISLIKES: 223K * Nostalgia ** VIEWS: 1,890,210,122 ** LIKES: 46M ** DISLIKES: 132K * Alive ** VIEWS: 600,211,190 ** LIKES: 10M ** DISLIKES: 100K * Farewell ** VIEWS: 109,873,123 ** LIKES: 6.5M ** DISLIKES: 2K * Don't Let Go ** VIEWS: 1,090,489,257 ** LIKES: 12M ** DISLIKES: 10K Music Show Wins 2017 * Alive from Ballad Finale ''(three weeks promotion in music shows) ** Musicstream Music Show (3T winner) *** 1 December 2017 *** 8 December 2017 *** 15 December 2017 ** Snow Music Champion (3T winner) *** 4 December 2017 *** 11 December 2017 *** 18 December 2017 ** Music Mantle (3T winner) *** 6 December 2017 *** 13 December 2017 *** 20 December 2017 Chart Rankings MUSICSTREAM CHARTS ACPR means Album Charts Peak Rank, SCPR means Song Charts Peak Rank. 2007 * '''Pastel Night '(ACPR #1 for one month) ** Sweet Delight (SCPR #1 for two months) ** Would You Like? (SCPR #8) ** Comic Strip (SCPR #16) ** Repair (SCPR #23) ** Whoosh (SCPR #36) * 'Number Two '(ACPR #1 for two weeks) ** Burn (SCPR #1 for three weeks) ** Boom Boom Bloom (SCPR #1 for three months) ** Don't You Dare Say Anything (SCPR #3) ** Refrain (SCPR #4) ** Let's Have A Blast (SCPR #2 for one week) more soon! 2017 * 'Ballad Finale '(ACPR #1 for a week) ** Alive (SCPR #1 for a week) ** Sad Song (SCPR #2 for a week) ** This Is Me Without Us (SCPR #4 for a week) ** Brownie (SCPR #7 for a week) ** Red Night (#10 for a week) Awards, Recognitions and Nominations 2007 * 'SMA Album of the Year: '''Pastel Night * '''SMA Rookie Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''SMA Rookie Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''Musicstream Best New Artist Award: '''Hydrogen * '''Musicstream Best Song Award: '''Boom Boom Bloom * '''Entrize Awards Public's Choice Award: '''Hydrogen * '''Entrize Awards Girl Group Choice Award: '''Hydrogen 2012 NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Song of the Year: '''All Is Up To Me AWARDS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''SMA Album of the Year: '''Recruit series * '''Musicstream Best Song Award: '''All Is Up To Me * '''Musicstream Best Music Video Award: '''Sleep Tight * '''Entrize Awards Public's Choice Award: '''Hydrogen * '''Entrize Awards Girl Group Choice Award: '''Hydrogen 2013 NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''Entrize Awards Girl Group Choice Award: '''Hydrogen AWARDS * '''SMA Performance of the Year: '''Hydrogen 2014 NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''Musicstream Best Song Award: '''Foolish Thoughts * '''Entrize Awards Girl Group Choice Award: '''Hydrogen AWARDS * '''SMA Song of the Year: '''Foolish Thoughts * '''SMA Album of the Year: '''Comeback Hero * '''SMA Artist of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''Musicstream Best Girl Group Award: '''Hydrogen * '''Entrize Awards Song Choice Award: '''Foolish Thoughts 2015 NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''Musicstream Best Girl Group Award: '''Hydrogen * '''Entrize Awards Public's Choice Award: '''Hydrogen AWARDS * '''SMA Music Video of the Year: '''Shout 2016 AWARDS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''SMA Female Solo Artist of the Year: '''Yumi * '''Musicstream Best Female Solo Artist Award: '''Yumi * '''Entrize Awards Most Fashionable Attendee: '''Hydrogen 2017 GROUP NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Album of the Year: '''Bold Ladies * '''Musicstream Best Album Award: '''Ballad Finale * '''Musicstream Best Song Award: '''Alive * '''Musicstream Best Music Video Award: '''Alive * '''Musicstream Best Song Award: '''Bold Ladies * '''Musicstream Best Music Video Award: '''Time Traveler * '''Entrize Awards Girl Group of the Public: '''Hydrogen INDIVIDUAL NOMINATIONS * '''SMA Female Solo Artist of the Year: '''Yumi * '''Musicstream Best Female Solo Artist: '''Yumi * '''Entrize Awards Favorite Girl Group Member: '''Ryuna Kisaragi AWARDS * '''SMA Girl Group of the Year: '''Hydrogen * '''SMA Song of the Year: '''Good Things * '''SMA Music Video of the Year: '''Time Traveler * '''Musicstream Best Female Group Award: '''Hydrogen Known Fans Hydrogen has a large fanbase. Almost half of the population of Hydrogen fans are males, while the remaining are females. * The 51st Snowiss President showed love for the girl group by using their hit song "Good Things" as his campaign jingle during the 2016 Elections. He had also implied that his daughters suggested him to do so, and that he would buy all limited edition albums just for his family to enjoy. * Harold Bladewrath and Aiden Azylwan are also fanboys of the girl group. They possess almost all copies of each release the girl group has ever created, all except probably for the limited edition merchandise. They also attend concerts, promotions, fan meetings, and performances if they're not busy with their work, tagging Samoa Gothrose and Crescenta Moonrider with them. * Maye Aifele and Jones Katana of the musical duo Soul-Meet were also very vocal about their support to Hydrogen. Jones had also said on one interview that they would try to have a collaboration with the group. * Mina Watanabe, cosmetics agent from Vibranze Fashion and elder sister of Hydrogen's Hana is also a fan. She attends to the girls' make-up and outfit needs whenever they perform, leading a team wholly dedicated to making-up the girls. Due to this, Mina receives a free limited edition copy from SNOW Entertainment, signed by all five girls. * Aeron Go, a sports enthusiast and coach from Acrolia City, also expresses his love for the group by attending performances and buying merch. His girlfriend Sachira Yoiko, who is an animator for Toonika United is also Hydrogen's Akira's younger cousin also likes the group and gets special access to all things Hydrogen, thanks to Akira. * Orion and Fleur Tynson, twins of the Centralia Ultimate University headmaster Phineas Tynson are also hardcore fans of the group who would try to keep in touch with all Hydrogen activities. They buy the COSTLIEST tickets for every performance. * Ailyn Siftman and Atsuko Humbleton of Jillbent City are noted fans. They cover Hydrogen dances and songs and post it to Scite, the video-hosting website of Snowlands. They got a lot of attention for it. * Athena Ishtaria is a noted fan of Hydrogen, as she is spotted on one of their concerts. *Charlotte deF is a known fan of Hydrogen. She is known for her fanart of Hydrogen music videos. Although she is also a Heartshipper, she is more known in the Hydrogen fanbase. ''more soon! Gallery PASTEL NIGHT PASTELNIGHTCOVER.png|Pastel Night's physical copy art. PASTELNIGHTCOVER2.png|Pastel Night's digital copy art. HYDROGEN SWEET DELIGHT.png|Hydrogen's first music video: Sweet Delight, released on 2007 but uploaded to Scite in 2010 with a much clearer version. MUSICSTREAM.png|Hydrogen's Sweet Delight, as it appears on Scite, June 2018. NUMBER TWO Burn.png|Hydrogen's second music video: Burn, released on 2007 but uploaded to Scite in 2010 with a much clearer version. Boom_Boom_Bloom.png|Hydrogen's third music video: Boom Boom Bloom, originally having a simpler music video in 2007 but was uploaded to Scite in 2010 with different CG effects. TRUTH OIMD-1.png|Hydrogen's fourth music video: Only In My Dreams, released on 2008. Metropolitan Craze.png|Hydrogen's fifth music video: Metropolitan Craze, released on 2008. CONCERTS AND PERFORMANCES RAWR.png|Hydrogen's first ever mini-concert, held in the Roseune Ultimate Arena on 27 December 2007. HYDROGEN CONCERT.png|Hydrogen performing Sweet Delight on 31 December 2016, New Year's Eve celebration at the SNOW-E Performance Theater. Sma2017perf.png|Hydrogen performing the remix version of Good Things, Bad Boy, Boom Boom Bloom and Sweet Delight at the SMA 2017. Trivia * Hydrogen announced their disbandment on exactly 6:48PM in the evening of the Ballad Finale Mini Concert after performing their latest lead song Alive. Five minutes later, SNOW Entertainment posted an update on its official website. ** It says that Hana Watanabe would not be 'continuing her journey' with SNOW Entertainment and has decided to move to a different agency to experiment on a different environment. SNOW-E has also stated that Hana would still keep in touch with the company and will now focus on acting. ** Yumi Tanaka, Akira Minamoto and Fruita Starbasher would all stay due to their Heartships! contracts, which would expire on 2020. Ryuna Kisaragi has also decided to stay with the company for three more years, she had always wanted to have a solo career in singing. * Hydrogen's contract ended on 15 January 2018. ** Hydrogen's contract, according to SNOW-E's official document, is 11 years and four days. After this, the members can either renew their contract with the agency or part ways, in which the latter option would provoke an effective permanent leave from the group. * Hydrogen is previously marked as the Best Female Group in the Snowiss Music Awards for three consecutive years, before being dethroned by COLOR and Moonlyte. The award started on 2010. ** This, however, was broken by another unexpected win by Hydrogen in 2016, breaking Moonlyte's two-year winning streak. * Although Ryuna has her own solo acting endeavors, Yumi is the only one to have a solo singing career among the members of the group. * Hydrogen is the only girl group to have sold more than 80 million physical copies nationwide. * Hydrogen has been previously marked as '''Nation's Girl Group '''by the Snowiss government, due to their rapid growth in popularity among the public, as well as their songs and talents. * Hydrogen's light stick is called a Popnut, due to its ring donut shape and its lollipop-themed color. * Hydrogen is one of the few girl groups to have ever attended at least one awards show every year since their debut. ** They are also the only girl group to have ever won at least three awards in all three major music awarding shows in Snowlands for four consecutive years (2013-2016). Category:Girl groups Category:Affiliations Category:Music groups Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Affiliations Category:Snowiss